It is known to use electrically heatable surface elements in order to heat rooms or objects. These surface elements may be realized in the form of heatable floor elements, wall panels, ceiling panels or the like and typically comprise heating wires or heating films with a relatively high electrical resistance such that heat is generated when an electric voltage is applied. It is furthermore known to provide vehicles with floor panels that can be electrically heated. This concerns, for example, motor homes or travel trailers, but also passenger aircraft as described in DE 19 918 736 A1. In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.